1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for a data storage device, and more particularly to an apparatus which is convenient to use and has good shock absorbing ability
2. Description of Related Art
A typical data storage device mounting assembly is usually directly mounted to a computer case with a plurality of screws. However, a screwdriver or other detaching toolings are necessary for installation or removal of the screws, which causes inconvenience and time-consuming issues in the data storage device assembly or disassembly process.
A typical data storage device mounting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,483. The hard disk mounting assembly comprises a container, a hard disk drive (HDD) and a cover. A top face of the container defines a rectangular entrance and four screw holes are defined at four corner portions of the rectangular container. The HDD defines a plurality of screw apertures at a top face thereof. The cover defines a plurality of fixing openings corresponding to the screw apertures of the HDD and the screw holes of the container. A plurality of bolts penetrates respectively through the fixing openings of the cover and is received in corresponding screw apertures of the HDD, thereby connecting the cover with the HDD. The HDD is received in the container and fixed to the container by screws penetrating through the fixing openings of the cover and received in the corresponding screw holes of the container. However, the conventional hard disk mounting assembly disclosed above must utilize a screwdriver or other detaching tooling for installation or removal of the screws, which causes time-consuming issue in the hard disk assembly or disassembly process. In addition, mounting or detaching the HDD by means of a screwdriver or other additional tools in the limited inner space of a computer case is unduly inconvenient.
Another typical data storage device mounting assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 371062. The hard disk mounting assembly comprises a chassis and a fixing bracket. A HDD is contained in the bracket. The chassis forms a pair of first slideways and defines a pair of screw apertures. A top face of the fixing bracket forms a pair of second slideways paralleling with each other corresponding to the first slideways of the chassis and a pair of fixing pieces perpendicularly extending from the top face of the bracket. Each fixing piece defines a fixing hole. In assembly, the HDD is received in the bracket. The second slideways of the bracket slide along the first slideways of the chassis. A pair of bolts respectively penetrates through the corresponding fixing holes of the bracket and is partially received in the screw apertures of the chassis, thereby mounting the HDD to the chassis. However, a suspension attaching means adopted in the conventional data storage device mounting assembly disclosed thereof often causes vibration issue and can hardly provide a firm fixation of the HDD. In addition, the bracket of the conventional data storage device mounting assembly is attached to the chassis by screws. A screwdriver or other detaching tools for installation or removal of the screws is necessary, which is unduly inconvenient and laborious. Furthermore, the directly attaching means of the conventional data storage device mounting assembly hardly absorbs any vibration of the bracket or the chassis.